Dorks
by Jacob14
Summary: What to say, A average teen moves to a new town because his father is in the military, but how long will he stay? Jake is the average teen who is trying to become popular or "his version" as he likes to call it which is: a good guy, who is friends with everybody. That all changed when he meets a certain blonde haired girl. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

Dorks

**A/N: after months of writing other stories I came back to MBAV with a new story crossover with the movie Chronicle. If you haven't seen Chronicle these group of friends discover this glowing thing under the ground and get telekinesis (ability to move object with your mind, including yourself) anyway it's a good movie, I'd check it out but here is the first chapter of my new story called: Dorks. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

Jake

Start of spring break 2013. Like most people I would be at the beach right now but since my dad is in the military we have to move to a new location near or on the base. We're heading to a small town not to far from here. The school I will be going to for the rest of my sophomore year and probably next 2 years will be White Chapel High. The drive wasn't too bad only 45 minutes. I spent the rest of the day unpacking and setting up my room. Later that night I went walking outside and ended up in the woods. When I stumbled upon this hole. I grabbed my cellphone and shined a light down it. My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed down into it. When I got to the bottom there was this huge glowing thing at the bottom. It was red and looked like it had some vines on it. I touched one of the vines closet to me.

I pulled back my hand and I felt something running down my face. I touched right under my nose and I saw that it was bleeding. The thing turned blue and this loud ringing sound filled my head. Blackness washed over me. I felt strange, like something big happened and I was a part of it, like 9/11. That's a bad reference but I'm sure you get what I'm saying. I stumbled home and went up into my room to lay down. The remote to my TV was on my shelf, I was too lazy to get it. So I just thought in my mind what if I tried grabbing it from here. A second later something was in my hands. It was my remote, I dropped it for second, my nose was bleeding again. What did I just do, I thought about having the remote in my hand it and it just came straight to me. Maybe at the White Chapel things will be different for me. Maybe I'll be Mr. Popular or some shit like that. At my old school I wasn't popular but people knew me, I hung out with what most people think are geeks and dorks but I thought they were pretty cool, they had awesome computer skills and could hack in just about anything.

I laid my head back on my pillow and thought about my old school and friends. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. The next morning was bright and beautiful. The birds were chirping, people were cutting there grass, I opened my window to let some air in when I saw a hot blonde girl walking down the street. I looked at myself in the mirror. Let's see, well people call me Will from the movie The Hurt Locker because apparently my hair is just like his. My green eyes are always sexy. I'm average. No a swagfag or anything like that. My version of popular was not drugs or having sex with every girl you meet; my version was being everybody's friend. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do, starting with that blonde girl.

**A/N: first chapter, yea I know kind of short, but unlike my other stories which ended in dead ends, this one will be more epic than the others. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. More to come tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Break Day #2

**A/N: I got a review, which is awesome because I don't get many for these types of stories, but anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Jake

After I finished checking myself out in the mirror, for a white guy I was pretty awesome. I went back to the window to find the blonde girl but she was gone. Dam it, I was gonna run out there. Actually that's probably not a good idea since I'm wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, I'd look like an idiot. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed into my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I finished I put on some clean clothes which was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I thought for a moment, instead of walking maybe I could fly or levitate if I think about it. I thought about being lifted up off the ground. Something hit my head. I looked up and saw that I was right on the ceiling. So the question was, how do I get down. Maybe if I just stop thinking about it. So I just thought about something else like school and immediately I fell on my bed from the ceiling.

My nose started bleeding again. So this power or whatever I have, it's like a muscle you can use it but if you push yourself to far it will tear and so I will have a nose bleed. I climbed off my bed and headed down stairs to eat some cereal. There was a note on the table that read: _Jake, your father and I have work today. We'll be home late, because we're stopping by your school and enrolling you there, we left 20 bucks on the counter for pizza, enjoy your spring break, love mom and dad._

That was nice of them. Okay what cereal to eat, fuck it. I closed my eyes and grabbed a box. I grabbed Lucky Charms. When I finished eating I put my bowl into the dishwasher and headed outside. The local market wasn't too far away, it's walking distance. So I headed there. I started looking at what they have. The isles were kind of tight but it could fit a few people in there. I turned to walk out of the isle when I bumped into somebody who tripped, there water bottle went up in the air. I thought about catching the person and the water bottle. I grabbed the water bottle when it was in reach then I thought about standing the person up right. So basically I thought about catching someone from falling and a water bottle. It worked and surprisingly no nose bleed.

"Thanks" the girl said

I didn't even think to look who I caught. When I did I was surprised that it was the blonde girl from earlier.

"You're Welcome" I stammered.

I gave her back her stuff and she went on her way. As she opened the door she turned back to look at me. People where gathering around me asking how I did that thing with that girl. I told them that I was a magician but I don't think any of the m bought it. When I got back home I let my dog outside to go to the bathroom. While he was doing that I figured I would go check that hole again, from last night. The hole caved in or something because when I got to it, it was filled up with dirt. So I headed back home. As I got to my back fence I heard two girls talking in a house nearby. Their window was open and it was echoing a little bit.

"So tell me again what happened" one of them said.

"I was in the store and I bumped into some guy and I tripped and he caught me and my water bottle without even touching me" the other one said.

"Was he hot" one of them said.

"Sarah, this guy was different but none the less he is a dork like Ethan and Benny and Rory but he moved away" the girl said.

"Erica, come on I need details, what did he look like" Sarah asked.

"I'll tell you when we get in the pool, come on" Erica said. They were running down the stairs.

I hopped over my back fence and headed inside and opened my window that looked over the backyard and listened. In case you guys are wondering I have a front yard window and a backyard window in my room, trust me I have no idea how the guys who built this house did it. So I sat down behind the window and listened.

"Okay so you wanna know what he looked like" Erica said.

"YES, just tell me" Sarah shouted.

"Well he had hair like that bomb guy in The Hurt Locker, he had green eyes and, he was just cute in general" Erica said.

My dog Stoney somehow got out in the backyard with one of my dads golf clubs. Quickly I ran down stairs and out into the backyard. I was about to grab it from his mouth when he threw it up over the fence and high in the air. I have to admit for a dog to do that, that is pretty cool. I didn't even think I just put my hand out like I grabbed it and it stopped in the air. Then I thought about flying up to it and grabbing it. A second later I was up in the air floating with the golf club in my hand. Erica and Sarah were looking at me wide eyed. I gave them a wave and headed back down onto my deck. So Erica was the blonde and Sarah was the girl dark hair.

* * *

Erica's POV

"You saw that didn't you Sarah?"

"Yea, he just floated into the air then went back down" she replied.

"Do you think Ethan and Benny know him yet?"

"I don't think so, I haven't seen him around town so I doubt it" she said.

"Hey, Erica I got to go, my mom needs for something I'll be back later" Sarah said, getting up and heading towards her car.

While she's gone this will be a perfect opportunity for me to get to know this dork.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Break Day #2 (Continued)

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Erica's POV

I waited a few minutes until the dork was back outside on his deck again before I used my vampire speed to run up to him. I stopped right in front of him.

"Uh, Hi" he said.

"How did you get to my deck so fast" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me, an answer for an answer"

"What's your name?"

"Jake" he replied.

For some reason when he turned around I got a good smell of his blood, it looked like he cut himself while he was shaving or something. The smell was so good, if I could just have a taste.

No, restrain yourself Erica; I'm sure you'll get a taste later.

"How did you get here so fast" he asked again.

"How do I put this, well…I'm a vampire"

He laughed at that, so that's when I flashed him my fangs. He backed up a little bit.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question, so yea, how did you float up into the air and grab a golf club then float back down"

"The night I moved here, I had just finished unpacking everything. I was bored so I went outside. There were woods nearby my house so I went in exploring them when I came across this hole, my curiosity got the best of me and I went down into it. When I got to the bottom this huge glowing ball or whatever was there and I touched it, I blacked out and when I woke up I headed home and that's when I discovered I had these powers or telekinesis, so um don't tell anybody because I think you and that other girl are the only ones that know besides what happened at the store today" he said, breathing at the end.

"Oh I won't tell but on one condition"

"What is it?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"You, let me drink your blood"

"What, no I'm not letting you do that" he said, crossing his arms.

"You either let me or I will take it by force"

* * *

Jake's POV

Just then my parents walked through the slide doors to the backyard.

"Jake who is this?" my mom asked me.

"A friend of mine"

"Good, I'm glad you're getting to know some people, if she wants she can stay for dinner" my mom said.

Before I could say anything Erica opened her mouth.

"I'm Erica, and I would love to stay for dinner" she said in the cutest voice she could.

"Glad to hear it, if you need us will be in our room watching TV" my dad said, before they both went inside the house. I turned back to look at Erica. I looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

"So what's it gonna be?" she asked me.

"No"

Hands grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"Do you have any idea, how strong I am?" she asked me.

"Umm, No, but I guess either way you're getting my blood"

She just nodded her head. I was thinking of pushing her away but her aroma smelled sweet like honeysuckles. She was inching her face closer to my neck. I ignored the smell and thought about pushing her away from me. The pressure on my arms went away and she was away from me.

"What are you doing" she yelled in protest.

"I can control you with my mind, all I have to do is think it and it will happen, like earlier I just thought about flying and did"

"What's that" she said looking up in the sky.

I took my eyes off her for a second and looked up in the sky before I was slammed to against the wall again. I lost all concentration on thinking of pushing her away. So now it was just my physical strength left defending me. Slowly, inch by inch she was getting closer to my neck. When she stuck her teeth into my neck I didn't scream, though I wanted to scream my head off, I just let it happen, I was mentally and physically out matched. Her body was now fully pressed against mine. She was only set on one goal, my blood. My arms somehow ended up around her neck, kind of like holding her there. The more she took the more I heard that ringing sound in my head again. Eventually the pain got too much for me and I screamed get away from me. She went flying into the pool.

I felt my neck where she bit me. Blood was just filling my hand. The ringing in my head was getting worse and worse. Eventually everything went black and the pain went away. I shot straight up awake. I looked around the room, I was on a couch but I wasn't in my home.

"You're finally awake" a voice I didn't recognize said.

Some dude who looked about my age with hair that was kind of sticking up to the left walked in with a glass filled with some liquid.

"Here, drink it" he said, handing me the glass.

"What is it?"

"It will help with the blood loss and ease some of the pain" he replied.

I drank it all down, for a odd looking drink it tasted pretty good. I set the glass down on the table before sitting up.

"Where am I, who are you and how did I get here?"

"I'm Benny, the spell master. You're in my grandma's house. Erica dropped you off here" he said in one big sentence.

"Also here is your cellphone back" he said, handing me my cellphone.

"Erica took it and added your number into her contact list, for (special purposes)" Benny said.

"I'm Jake, thanks Benny for your help, it's late and I got to get home, so I will talk to you later"

As I made my way to the front door Benny asked me if used Facebook and the answer was obviously yes so I added him to my friends list.

When I made it home I floated myself up to my window and opened it when I heard a familiar female voice calling my name.

"Dork, get over here" Erica said.

"If you want more blood Erica then come get it, we both know nothing will stop you on your dangerous quest on getting it"

I started laughing at what I just said. A second later I was in my room. My window closed and I turned around and saw Erica standing there.

"Okay let's just get this over with"

"Glad you realized you can't win, this time I'll stop right before you blackout" she said giggling.

A second later I was lying on my bed getting drained from the neck for my blood. Erica seemed to be in a trance. My bedroom doorknob started jiggling. Erica still didn't seem to notice but once it was about to open she immediately went from sucking to kissing. When my door opened my mom was standing there wide eyed. My dad walked up behind her and peaked his head in. when he saw what was going on, I guess to them it looked like I was about to get it on because Erica was sitting on me. My dad gave me a thumbs up.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dallas." Erica said, trying to look cute and innoncent in front of them. Then she realized she was still sitting on me so she climbed off.

My mom fainted and my dad caught her and carried her to their room. Then he came back and hugged me.

"Son I'm so proud of you, I didn't know you had it in you to get with girls," then he whisperd in my ear: _especially hot ones, she's a keeper_. Your mom is so shocked and filled with happiness that she fainted. She'll be fine in the morning, also when you wake up I want to talk to you, also there is leftover steak in the fridge incase you two get hungry" he said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

I looked over to Erica who was just sitting there.

"Well, umm"

She was just sitting there laughing.

"For a dork you have a pretty cool family, I'll see you tomorrow, for more" she said climbing out the window.

When she left I shut my window. Tonight I learned 2 things. 1) Always lock your door, you never who, when or where someone will open it up. 2) I think I need help because when Erica stopped and climbed off of me I felt like I was missing something, but I'm sure it's just the blood loss talking, I'm not falling for her, am I?


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Break Day #3

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

Jake

Let's see, we got for spring break on March 29th and this is the third day of spring break so it's Monday, April 1st. I have done literally nothing since I moved here, besides being harassed by Erica's blood cravings. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 3am. so I was asleep for maybe 3 to 4 hours but I felt awake and energized. I grabbed my remote and checked today's weather on the TV. 90 degrees no clouds. Yep it's Beach day. I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and was outside. Sitting on my deck. The sun was slowly making itself known by turning the sky from black to pink.

"What are you doing up this early" Erica said walking up to me.

"Don't know, I felt awake at 3am so I just got up"

I got up and grabbed my keys of the table and headed back in the backyard and went through the gate.

"Where are you going" Erica asked following me to my truck.

"To the beach"

"But I didn't get any blood from you today" she said, pouting.

"Then come with me"

"No, I don't go on dates with dorks to the beach" she retorted.

"Whatever, your loss"

I backed out of the driveway and headed towards the beach. When I got there it was 6am. And the sun was now shining. I grabbed my surf board and headed out into the water. For this early in the morning the water was pretty warm. I finished surfing when everybody else was crowding onto the beach. When I got back home I walked in the front door and was greeted by my parents.

"Hey Jake, how was the beach" my dad asked me.

"It was fun, umm how did you know I was going to the beach?"

"Erica told us, she came over just a few minutes ago. She said you and her are hanging out with friends today, she's waiting for you in your room." He said grinning as I made my way up the stairs.

Does he think me and Erica are… No that's wrong, he's got the wrong idea in his head, I was the victim in this situation and Erica was the predator for blood. I opened my door and saw Erica sleeping on my bed. Slowly I closed the door. On one hand Erica was sleeping on my bed, she' also hot and I bet every guy at the high school drools over her and since she's sleeping on my bed I could take advantage of her. But on the other hand I would probably get killed so I'm just gonna play it safe and wake her up. Then I thought about it some more and decided to just let her sleep. While she was sleeping I played some video games. I decided to kick it old school and play some Resident Evil 4 which I saved on my Xbox hard drive from downloading it from the marketplace. About 25 minutes later Erica woke up. So I turned my console off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came and waited for you to get back so I just laid on your bed and I fell asleep" she said.

"You know what I came for so just hold still" she said, climbing on me.

"Why do you always have to be on top of me when you take my blood?"

"Because I know you like it" she said, giggling.

Then I thought of something. I thought about picking her up and putting her on the bottom so I'd be on top. I did just that and she looked confused.

"So you like being the dominate animal and being on top"

"This isn't fair" she said, pouting.

"What isn't"

"This" she said, grabbing my shirt and flipping me so now I'm on the bottom.

Our faces were only inches apart, until she put her cold lips on mine.

I shot straight up in bed. My alarm clock was ringing. I looked over at it and saw that it was 4am. There was a piece of paper sticking to my bedroom window, it read: _Dork when you get this come to my house_. That's stupid it's probably some party that she needs help decorating or something. I crumpled up the note and threw it away. Then I went into the hall and grabbed a towel out of the closet and took a shower. When I got out I put some clothes on but my mind kept going back to that dream. At least today is Monday and I still have like a full week's worth of spring break. After I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth I flew or I guess levitated myself over to her window because if I was flying which at times I do I would be going a lot faster and I would be out of sight so nobody sees me flying. After a couple knocks on her window she opened it. I climbed in and sat down on her bed.

"What do you need Erica, help with a party or something stupid like that'

"Shut-up and that's not why I invited you over, look… I need to tell you something so here it is…"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Break Day #4

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake

"Alright Erica so what did you want to tell me?"

"Well… I think I might be in love" she said slowly.

"That's cool, who's the unlucky guy"

"You know what just leave" she shouted.

I climbed out her window, then I thought of walking on thin air to my house, I managed to get to my window when my nose started bleeding again. When I finished wiping it off I called Benny and told him that Erica loves him. He was shocked at first but then he understood and said that him and Erica were gonna hang out at her house. I couldn't wait to hear this, I saw Benny walk in her house so I opened my window and sat behind it and listened.

"What's up beautiful" Benny said as he walked in Erica's room closing the door behind him.

"Hey, so you know" she said, sounding sad.

"Yea I know that you love me" he said.

"Wait… what" she replied, sounding confused.

"Yea, Jake called me and said that you loved me" he answered back.

"Benny, can you go I've got a important matter to attend to" Erica said. A minute later Benny was gone.

Well I'm glad that I resolved Erica's problems. So now I just laid back on my bed and tried to get some sleep. About 2 minutes later my window cracked, I looked to see what did that and I met a red-eyed, pissed off Erica.

"You're paying to get that fixed, since you broke it"

I went to open the window only to be met with it shattering in my face sending me head first into a wall. Before I lost consciousness footsteps were coming towards me. when I woke up I was handcuffed and on a pink bed.

"Erica if this is one of your secret desires I'm not doing this"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" she screamed.

"You want to know why I'm angry" she asked, calming down a little bit.

"Not if your gonna yell at me"

"Look, I have the power to end you right now, but I won't, yet" she shouted.

"Why did you tell me Benny that I liked him?" she asked me.

"Because you do"

"No I don't it wasn't even Benny that I liked" she retorted.

"Then who was it?"

"It… It… It… was you" she stammered.

"That's nice to know but I'm leaving"

"You're not going anywhere" she said, pinning me against the wall.

"All right, what do you want, tell me and it's yours as long as you let me go"

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Alright, I want you to kiss me" she said as nice as she could.

"I'd rather take my chances falling"

"That's your choice" she said, pushing me towards her window.

"I was just joking Erica"

"No, you made your decision" she said.

I felt her push me and air flying all around me. until I hit my head on the diving board of her pool before falling in to the bottom. A second later a loud splash came in front of me. when the bubbles disappeared Erica was there looking at me. I felt like I was about to die, I was running out of air. She made her way to me until we were less than a inch apart. Then she put her cold lips on mine and closed her eyes. I swear when she opened them I saw hear mouth: Erica, always gets what she wants. Before she grabbed me and pulled me out of the water. When I woke up, there was a note on the ground next to me that read: _Senior x Sophomore._ Well I guess I have no choice now, its official. I'm going out with Erica, whether I want to or not. It can't be all that bad, oh wait unless you're going out with a vampire, who only wants one thing out of the relationship, you're blood. But I'll give her a chance despite what happened I don't know maybe a few hours ago. I mean come on, what's the worst that could happen? Actually I don't want to think about what's the worst that could happen because that could be and would probably be death.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Break Day #4 Continued

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review**

Jake

I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom. My clock read 4am. My neck felt like something was running down it. When I put my hand on it to see what was happening it was fresh blood. A shadowy figure was putting something on my window, it looked like a note. Wait a minute, I think the reason I'm having these weird dreams is because when I'm sleeping I think Erica comes and gets my blood but because she does that it give me nightmares. My phone went off, it was a text from Benny saying that there is a blood drive going on at the high school. Well at least I can give my blood to other people instead of Erica. I turned my phone off and went back to sleep.

Later that day when I woke up at 7 I got up and took a shower then ate breakfast and finally headed down to the high school with Benny and Ethan. After we all donated we Benny went to go find Erica. so me and Ethan just hung out and started talking.

* * *

Benny

After about 10 minutes of searching I found Erica climbing into the ambulance. It was filled with blood packs. The doors shut behind us and I heard them lock.

"This sucks, I'm trapped in a ambulance with you"

"Shut-up it's not that bad, for me anyway" she said, looking at all the blood packs.

"This reminds me of those movies where a couple are fighting because their trapped in a small room and by the end of the movie they suck face"

"No, just shut-up Benny" she said.

The ambulance started moving and picking up speed.

* * *

Sarah

"Jake, Ethan have you seen Benny and Erica around?"

"We we're waiting on Benny to find Erica but he never showed up" Jake said.

"Because that ambulance just took off and I can't find either of them"

"Here, let me track Benny's phone I think he has it in his pocket" Ethan said, pulling out his phone.

A few minute later we found out where they were, they were at a hospital. I grabbed Ethan and Jake flew with us to the hospital, we would be there in a few minutes.

* * *

Erica

"I will do anything to shut you up"

"Anything?" he asked, excitedly.

"YES ANYTHING"

* * *

Ethan

We got to the hospital as two nurses came out of the ambulance.

"Stop right there, you have our friends" Sarah shouted.

"Well the one in the middle has blood" one of them said, pointing to me.

Sarah jumped at one and took her down while Jake went to work on opening the ambulance doors from the front of it. Since they were probably electrified. Sarah took one down and I put my foot on her neck and aimed the water gun filled with holy water at her.

* * *

Jake

"Got it"

I disabled the electricity flowing through the whole ambulance. I went back around and saw that Sarah was handing the nurses a pint of blood labeled: Ethan's, on it.

"Now, we will leave and won't ever return" one of them said.

"As for our friends, open the door and let them out." Sarah said.

When they opened the doors we found Benny and Erica kissing. When they realized the doors were open and we saw them kissing they immediately stopped and climbed out. Benny has a happy look on his face while Erica was frustrated.

"He would not shut-up, he said that if I kissed him he would shut up so I did" Erica shouted, before walking away. Benny was following right behind her.

"Umm, so yea that was awkward. Sarah are you giving Ethan and lift back home?"

"Yea" she replied, taking his hand and they were off in the sky.

I looked up to them and shouted: "Hey, I don't think Benny was trying to hard to open that door".

"Doubt it" Ethan shouted back.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 9:23pm. It was late so I thought about flying and in a second I was in the sky flying straight towards my house. I landed in the bushes outside my house before walking through the back gate.

"Hey Jake, how was the blood drive" my mother asked me, as I walked into the house.

"It was good, Benny had fun"

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun" my dad said walking up the stairs.

Then I thought of something funny to embarrass Erica for kissing Benny, I called Benny up and told him about it. Tomorrow at 5am Benny is going to dress up like one of the Spanish guitar players at a Mexican restaurant and go to Erica's house and start singing songs about love in Spanish. He agreed to it, he also had a guitar and a costume from last Halloween. I laid in my bed and got some sleep. It seemed like a second later my phone was going off, it was Benny calling me.

"Yea"

"Jake get up, I'm outside her house, it's 4:50 in the morning" Benny said.

"I'm up, I'm coming down, I'll be there in a second". Then I hung up the phone.

A minute later me and Benny floated up to Erica's window, he opened it slowly and surprisingly it didn't make any sound opening it. He climbed in and I climbed in right behind him before slowly shutting the window. Benny handed me a sombrero and two cap guns. This was gonna be funny, now all we had to do was wait till that clock turned to 5am.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Time Apart

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review**

Jake

5am.

"Benny start singing"

Benny started singing some song is Spanish though half of it was in English and I was jumping up in down firing the cap guns. A second later we ended up pinned against a wall by a dangerous beast known simply as Erica.

"Crikey, we are trapped against a wall, this dangerous predator is just thinking of ways to devour us. Word of advice kids, don't mess with dangerous animals"

My Steve Irwin impression sounded pretty good.

"Why are you two in my room at 5am" Erica asked.

"We were filming for our TV show: Dangerous Animals of White Chapel, and you're our target for today's snow" Benny said.

"Then where's your camera man" Erica said, with a smirk.

"We don't have a camera man"

"Get out of my room and stay away from me" she shouted.

Quickly me and Benny climbed out the window and headed back to my house.

"You know, now that we did that I kind of feel like a asshole for doing that to her"

"Yea, do you think we should go apologize" Benny asked.

"Yea, because I'd think she'd kill us in our sleep"

"Point taken, actually my grandma just texted me saying that I need to be home in 20 minutes, so I gotta go man" Benny said, heading towards the door.

"Text me"

When he left I got a drink of water and headed to Erica's house. When I got to her window I saw her crying. Shit, it was just a joke but I guess we took it to far. She looked at her window and saw me floating there. She flashed her fangs at me before going back to crying. Despite my instincts I opened the window and climbed in. only to be shoved out.

The rest of spring break went by fast. And before you knew it I had school the next day, Erica officially hates me and Benny, barely talking to us only if Sarah is with us. But you know it's Erica, don't expect much because you won't get anything from her. May went by real quick and June 1st seemed to be when everything got slower, like the first few days of spring break. Me, Ethan, and Benny still hang out every Friday night. Eventually the night of Sarah and Erica's senior prom came, Sarah was taking Ethan while Erica still didn't have a date, for the hell of it me and Benny are going to say goodbye to some of our friends. The music was awesome and the punch table was packed with all the nerds and people who couldn't get a date for the prom.

I was tapped on the shoulder by Erica, who was holding out her hand. "Dance with me dork" she said, taking my hand and leading me out on to the dance floor. Just then a slow song came on. Good job on that one DJ.

"Erica, you know me and Benny didn't mean that prank that we did to you a few months ago it was just for laughs"

"Yea, but you guys really hurt me, but it doesn't matter now, me and Sarah are going to college" Erica said.

Benny came over right next to me and took one half of Erica so now it was me, him, and Erica all dancing together during the slow song.

"Even though you guys are a bunch of Dork's I'm going to miss you guys" Erica said, smiling.

After the dance me and Benny headed back to my house to chill. Benny had become like a brother in my house, he was basically a part of the family and my parents didn't seem to care because they liked Benny. The next day Sarah and Erica were packing their stuff up for college.

"Why are you guys packing two months early" Benny asked.

"We're moving to an apartment near the campus, so we can save some money for gas, plus we can start making money earlier" Erica said.

The next day they were done packing and were saying their goodbyes. They climbed in the car and waved at us. Just like that they were gone out of our life's, for at least a couple months.

"You know guys, I feel… I don't know empty now that they left"

"Yea I know what you mean" Ethan said.

"But hey look on the bright side, no more loosing blood and most importantly no more dorks" Benny said, sounding thrilled.

Summer came in the next few days and I couldn't wait. A summer to do anything, plus our parents will be working all day so we can do whatever.

* * *

**6 months later**

Erica

"You know, I miss those dorks"

"Yea, but you'll see them this Christmas" Sarah said.

I got up and my phone fell out of my pocket. Sarah picked it up hitting the unlock button.

"Um Erica, why is there a picture of Jake as background and on your lock screen?" she asked.

"Mind your business"

"Somebody's got a crush" Sarah chimed.

"No I don't he's stupid, and… and… a lot of other things"

"When are you gonna tell him" she asked.

"I don't know just leave me alone, I'll tell him when we're both on Christmas break, is that good enough for you"

"yea, I can't wait till then" she said.

Thank god it's only a few days away.


	8. Chapter 8

Home For Break

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Erica

As we headed back home for Christmas Break, a lot of things were on my mind. One was what to get everybody for Christmas. Then there was the thought of Jake.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking about what to get everybody for Christmas"

"Since when did you turn all nice" Sarah said.

"I am nice I just don't like to show it"

The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we pulled up into my driveway, I got out and looked up into the sky. I saw something strange, it looked like two figures were playing baseball. I flew up there and saw Benny and Jake playing baseball with a broomstick.

"Hey" I said, before falling out of the sky.

Both Benny and Jake were holding onto me. we all hit the ground with a thud.

"Did you catch it Benny" Jake asked.

"Yea, you're out" he replied.

"Dam it, tomorrow we're playing football" Jake said, pulling Benny up to his feet before they both ran off to Jakes house.

"What, why did they ignore me"

"Now you see how it fills to be ignored Erica, you did that to them during high school, so now it's their turn to repay the favor" Sarah said, walking up to me.

"Hey when did you guys get here" Ethan shouted, running up to us.

"Just now, and I've been ignored"

I know a way to get them to notice me. Later that night at around 11 I climbed out of my window and flew over to Jake's window and opened it. He was sleeping in his bed, so I did was I usually do, I climbed on him and got right next to his neck when I heard a familiar voice.

"Erica, what are you doing" Benny said.

"BENNY, what are you doing in Jake's bedroom and where is Jake?"

"It's Swap Your House Friday, we spend one night at each other's house, and you know Erica I kind like the position I'm in right now" Benny said, grinning.

"Like you had a chance"

I got up to leave but Benny grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go"

"'Erica, listen to me, as a friend I don't want to see you get hurt, but listen to me real quick before you go do whatever. Jake has a girlfriend" he said.

"What?"

"Her name is Taylor, if you don't believe me go ask him" Benny said, laying back down on the bed.

I left Jake's house and flew over to Benny's. Jake was laying in the bed sleeping, so I climbed over to the bed and shook him awake.

"Huh, oh what's up Erica" he said, sitting up.

"Benny told me that you have a girlfriend"

"No I don't, Benny just said that because he like's you and he wants you to be his girlfriend" Jake said.

"Erica why are you in Benny's house at 11pm." He asked me.

"To talk to you"

"Can I ask you something personal"

"Yea, what is it" he said.

"Do you like me, as a friend"

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"No be honest, I want to know why you never tried to hit on me like Benny"

"Because I knew I would never get anywhere and there would be no point in trying" Jake said.

"Jake, do you love me"

"I don't know what to say or how to answer that" he replied.

"How do you not know how to answer it's a yes or no question."

"I don't know probably because all anybody will ever be to you is EITHER A LOSER, DORK OR JUST FRIENDS" he shouted.

I could feel myself about to cry. I felt like my heart has been crushed, shattered into a million pieces.

"I HATE YOU" I screamed, before flying out the window.

He tried calling for me to wait and come back. Right now only one thing was on my mind. And that was finding my good friends Sarah, out of all people she would understand. I got to her house and she wasn't there. I looked back at my neighborhood, it just didn't feel like home to me anymore so I just went higher into the night sky and followed the clouds. The only thing I know is that Jake no longer exists to me.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I will get a lot of feedback but the next chapter is focusing on Erica. don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Forgiveness

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

Erica

When I felt like I was far away enough I stopped and started crying. I checked my phone to see what time it was, it was 12am, December 24th. Sarah was texting me asking where I was but I didn't feel like answering. My makeup was probably ruined. Then it started raining and thundering. Great could this night get any worse. A voice came from underneath me. I didn't pay any attention to it. My phone started vibrating, somebody was calling me. I turned my phone off so nobody would disturb me. How can someone turn a conversation backwards and fuck it all up. Well I guess I can, Jake he probably hates me right now and never wants to see or talk to me again. Why do I have to be so pushy?. I guess it's just who I am.

"Erica" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned around and saw Jake flying up to me.

"What are you doing up here during a lighting storm that's dangerous" Jake said.

"Why do you care"

"Listen, you're my friend and I care about you, I care about Benny, Ethan and Sarah." He answered.

The lightning was getting worse by the minute.

"Erica, I think you need to come back down from here, it's to dangerous. Now I don't know if vampire's can die by lightning but if I get hit, I'm probably gonna be dead." Jake said.

"I don't want that to happen"

"Then come down from here" he said.

Lightning was striking all around us now.

"I think I have a answer to your question" he said, smiling.

I felt a blush creeping on my face even though it's pitch black out here besides the lightning.

"Erica, I love" Jake, went silent.

Wait why did he stop? No, he SHIT NO NO NO NO NO.

"Jake" I shouted.

I started flying where he was then I headed straight down. He wasn't responding, so that only meant one thing, he's dead. Something sounded like branches breaking. I flew down and saw him laying there, not moving. I started shaking him to wake him up. After about a minute he started coughing.

"Love has a price" he stammered, then he started to laugh.

"Jake, if you do die right here I want you to know that I love you no matter what and no matter how many bad things you did to me, I forgive you"

The storm stopped and the clouds came out. Footsteps came from behind me. I turned around and never expected to see this.

"Jesse?"

"Erica, I can save your friend there for a price" he said.

"What is it"

"You come with me" he replied.

"What, no I won't do that"

"Then your friend here will die, since you got here just now, he came crashing down and his a tree branch on his stomach which cut him open good, the way I see it he only has a few hours until he bleeds out to death, and no matter how good his blood smells to you, you can't have any because once you start you can't stop, I know you and if you do that you might end up killing him faster" Jesse said.

"Erica it's your choice, come with me in exchange for your friends life or I leave and you can stay here and watch him bleed out to death and spend the last few hours reflecting on your life's together" he said, before he stood up and paced back and forth slowly.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, what will Erica do?**


	10. Chapter 10

Out of my life

**A/N: hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

Jake

I heard voices around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. To me it sounded like gibberish. My whole stomach felt like jelly, which got water poured on it over and over. I felt hands turn me over on my back. When I opened my eyes, I saw this dude with blue eyes hovering over me. he was yelling instructions to I think Erica to get stuff or something. This all felt like a dream, like if I pinched myself I would wake up but it's not a dream this is actually happening, I could die within a hour or two if I don't get help. I wanted to speak but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. The world around me was going dark and in a second it was completely dark, I didn't hear anything but I felt the pain going away, but I'm not cold. So I'm guessing my body couldn't take the pain anymore and it forced me to black out or something, I don't know. Whatever happens though, I have a feeling that Erica is gonna get me through this somehow.

* * *

Erica

"Is it done, is he okay" I asked Jesse.

"It's done, leave him a note then say goodbye, because your coming with me" he answered.

Jesse handed me a pen and paper and I began writing. The note read: _Jake, when you get this I will be long gone, probably out of your life for good, but do know that I will always love you, and who knows maybe we'll meet again someday under different circumstances, sincerely your vampire girlfriend Erica._

I put the note right beside him and backed away from him.

"Now come with me, Erica we will go where we belong, the underworld" Jesse said, before taking my hand and transporting us to the Underworld.

I just hope that Jake understands what I've done for him.

* * *

Jake

Birds chirping and bright sunlight woke me up. My stomach was all bandaged up I sat up and noticed a piece of paper lying right beside me. It was from Erica, after I read it, I looked it over again. Huh, so she basically sacrificed herself for the better good of my well-being. Then I realized that what I had cared about the most in my life was gone. So I guess that's it then, there's no place left for me to go, besides home. I looked up into the bright blue sky and in a second I was flying back home, for Christmas. Erica Jones, my vampire girlfriend, you will be missed, but I will always love you, I just wish I could have told you sooner. Now, she's out of my life.

**A/N: well I hope you guys liked the story, so I have a question for you guys the readers. Do you want me to make a sequel to this? Leave your answer in a review, also what did you think of the story?**


End file.
